


The Doctor and Her Gang

by Singing_Siren



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Gen, Series of One Shots, tags to be added later, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Siren/pseuds/Singing_Siren
Summary: A collection of one shots, sometimes short, sometimes long, that show the moments in between the adventures of Team TARDIS. This will probably be updated irregularly, so bear with me.





	The Doctor and Her Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's kind of short. I haven't had time to write, but I really wanted to get this out of my head.

The TARDIS doors are open to the vacuum of space, letting in the vast darkness dotted with stars. Yaz and the Doctor sit, legs dangling from the ship. They stare forward as the TARDIS plays soft music in the background.

Yaz’s eyes trace the constellations that she has learned in the last couple of days of traveling with the Doctor. She finds the Dragon easily, then sees the Fire Forest that curls around it. That one has been her favorite. Once she had visited the planet with the actual Fire Forest, she had been pulled in by the lore. She remembers the way Ryan’s eyes had lit up, the way Graham laughed as the locals had told dramatic stories of the saviors of their culture.

Yaz smiles at the memory.

“She would have liked you,” the Doctor whispers into the silence. She startles as the words leave her mouth, and Yaz thinks she didn’t mean to say that.

Yaz glances at her. “Who would of?”

“No one,” she says quickly. “I was just… I was thinking about someone from my past. It’s nothing.”

The Doctor’s past. Yaz’s mind stalls on the use of past tense. Whoever this was, she had impacted her strongly. The thought that the Doctor had lost everything invades Yaz’s mind, and she tries to push it away.

“Hey-” Yaz takes her hand. “-it’s not nothing. Obviously this person was important to you. You can tell me about her, if you like.”

They sit in silence, Yaz’s hand still wrapped around the Doctor’s own.

“Her name was River.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review! You can find me at qquoththeravenn on Tumblr!


End file.
